vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
|''Season One}} '''Bonnie Bennett' is the best friend of Elena Gilbert and also a witch. Her ancestor is Emily Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Personality Bonnie Bennett is a charming and free-spirited eighteen year old witch. She was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and is the best friend of Elena. Bonnie is considered to be very mature for her age; she defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Like Damon, Bonnie often uses wit and sarcasm as a defence mechanism as a way of hiding her vulnerabilities. She can let herself be controlled by her emotions such as in Brave New World when she tries to kill Damon for everything that had happened even though it hadn't been his fault since it had been Bonnie who had asked Damon to feed Caroline his blood. She also automatically assumed that Caroline had changed for the worst when she became a vampire and cut off her friendships with both her and Elena since the latter defended Caroline. Bonnie is extremely selfless and is willing to do anything to keep the people she loves safe, even if it means risking her own life to do so. Bonnie was trained by her grandmother, Sheila, how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. However, Bonnie hadn’t begun to take the subject seriously, until after the death of her Grams. Season One Bonnie Bennett is the best friend to Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. On the drive to their first day back to school, Bonnie jokingly told Elena about being able to predict stuff, and that her grandma said she is psychic and a witch. Once they get to school they both noticed Stefan, a new student to Mystic Falls High School. At a back to school party Bonnie saw a crow, a man, and fog after touching a beer bottle held by Elena, who had earlier been in this situation while visiting her parents grave. Later Vicki's body was found in the woods with a wound on her neck that was caused by a vampire, and Bonnie called the ambulance. After the ambulance got there, she told Elena that what she saw earlier was just the beginning. The day of the Night of the Comet Festival, Bonnie mentioned her Grams said that the comet is a bad omen, and that a lot of people died the last time the comet passed over town. During that night Vicki went missing and she helped look for her. After she is "found" by Stefan, everyone except Elena went to the Mystic Grill. Stefan asked Bonnie where she was and she gave him Elena's number and email, and while touching him sensed something evil in Stefan. At first glance, Bonnie seemed to be excited about her witch heritage, although, she had come to develop a strong fear when it came to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspects of Mystic Falls, and has sensitized her to take magic more seriously. After the divorce of her parents, Bonnie grew a close bond with her Grandmother, Sheila Bennett, who was also a witch. After countless battles between Damon and Stefan, Sheila was finally convinced to open the tomb, and put an end to the chaos. Even with the help of her granddaughter, Sheila found it difficult to break the tomb spell, but succeeded in the end. Later that night, Bonnie finds her grandmother dead from exhaustion after lifting the seal of the tomb. Lost in despair, Bonnie decided to leave town for a while, to gain peace of mind. She took her ancestor, Emily’s grimoire with her, to train herself magic, during her absence from Mystic Falls. Bonnie returned later in the season, with a newly distant relationship with Elena and Stefan. In belief that Damon and Stefan were the blames of Sheila’s death, Bonnie had grown a bitter hatred towards all vampires in general. Despite the feud Bonnie had with the undead, her friendship with Elena continued to stay afloat, as she put in more and more effort to make amends with her. Later that day, Bonnie is asked by Elena to remove a spell, place on a Gilbert device, that would be used to harm the vampires, during the Founder’s Day Parade. Bonnie agreed to help, although it is later revealed that Bonnie falsely removed the hex, and allowed the device to be given to Johnathan Gilbert. After the device was set off, the vampires were rounded up and taken away to be destroyed forever. However, with the unbarring of losing her friendship to Elena, Bonnie protected Damon and Stefan from perishing in the flames. Season Two In The Return, Bonnie arrives at the hospital worried about Caroline and her condition, after a car crash that she, Tyler, and Matt got into. Still with resentment toward Damon, she convinces him to giving Caroline some of his blood to heal her. The next day she visited Caroline at the hospital to find her alive, happy and healthy. Bonnie later visits the Lockwood house to pay her respect for Richard Lockwood. During her presence, she come into a violent confrontation with Katherine, Elena’s vampire ancestor. Despite Bonnie’s growth in her powers since season one, By Katherine being so old and powerful, she is immune to Bonnie’s powers and decides to attack her. She is later rescued by Stefan, who tells Katherine to let her go. In Brave New World, Bonnie is helping Elena at getting the Carnival ready to surprise Caroline. After the murder of Caroline, by Katherine, Bonnie is later horrified to discover that Caroline has transitioned into a vampire. However, she manages to blame Damon and sets him on fire. Determined to vanquish Damon once and for all, Bonnie is stopped by Elena reminding her not to let the vampires get the best of her. In Bad Moon Rising, In the Mystic Grill, Stefan asks Bonnie to make Caroline a ring so that she can walk in daylight. He explains that Emily made his and Damon's so Bonnie should be able to cast the spell. Bonnie is reluctant, explaining that she doesn't want to make it easier for Caroline to kill people. Stefan explains that Caroline needs to hold on to her humanity and says if they can't trust her they might as well stake her now. Bonnie admits that she doesn't know if she can trust Caroline but agrees to cast the spell. At Caroline's house, Bonnie warns her that the witch who spells the ring has the power to unspell it, and promises to stop her if she needs to. She adds that Caroline has to prove that the person she remembers hasn't disappeared. Caroline puts the ring on the bed, and Bonnie opens the curtains so that it is bathed in daylight. She confirms that the spell has been cast but Caroline is unconvinced. Bonnie opens the curtains wide open to prove that it has worked. "What if it hadn't, Bonnie?" Caroline asks, shocked, but Bonnie leaves. In Plan B, Bonnie bumps into Mason and gets a vision of him and Elena (really Katherine) together. Stefan is confused and tries to figure out what that means. Damon enlists Bonnie's help. He wants Bonnie to go into his mind and retrieve information about the moonstone. She agrees and they end up capturing Mason. They keep him tied up at the Salvatore's. Bonnie reads Mason's mind and finds out that the moonstone is hiding in a well at the Lockwood's. Bonnie leaves the Salvatore's and runs into Caroline, who is still emotional over what happened in the cave. Bonnie decides to trust her again. They go meet up with Stefan and Elena. Stefan and Elena head over to the well and Stefan jumps in, only to find out the well is full of vervain water! Luckily, Caroline arrives and belays Elena down the well to get Stefan. Just as they get him out, Elena finds the moonstone, and then snakes start to attack her. Caroline and Bonnie pull her out of the well safely, with the moonstone in hand. During a Masquerade Ball, Bonnie is one of the many people planning to kill Katherine at the masquerade ball. Caroline opens the door of the Salvatores' house and Bonnie comes inside, the Grimoire in her hands. Jeremy is also there and tells Bonnie: "We're gonna kill Katherine", which Stefan confirms. Bonnie looks shocked. Bonnie tells Stefan that their plan is risky. Stefan says that it's about more than wanting Elena back, that what Katherine did to Jenna crossed the line and that she needs to be stopped before it happens again. Bonnie is still not quite convinced, but promises to do a spell to trap Katherine. At the Salvatores' house are Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie, getting ready to go through with their plan. Alaric asks if the other really don't want him to be there at the Ball, and Stefan says: "No. I need you to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this." Alaric promises he'll look after her. When Stefan asks if anyone wants to back out, no one wants to. It takes Bonnie the longest to reply, but she says she's with them, as long as nobody gets hurt (except Katherine). Jeremy is seen going upstairs with a bag in his hand, followed by Bonnie. They enter a room. Jeremy opens the bag and they take out weapons and the Grimoire. Bonnie explains the spell to Jeremy. She says she's only tried stuff that does good. She doesn't really want to be a part of all of this. When Jeremy says being a witch must be cool, Bonnie says it's anything but that because of what she knows about what happened to her witch ancestors: "It never ends well for people like me." She says she only helps because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt and that she doesn't know how to stay out of it. Jeremy and Bonnie want to tell Stefan the room is ready, but on their way, Bonnie feels something and walks over to Lucy and asks her if they know each other. Lucy says No and leaves. "Are you OK?" asks Jeremy and Bonnie answers: "Just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." Later, Jeremy and Bonnie are outside and Jeremy asks her random stuff about what she can do. She asks her to dance while they are waiting, and Bonnie says "No!", like it is a crazy idea. Jeremy looks a little hurt, and Bonnie says: "I mean... no, thank you." Jeremy's phone rings. He received a message from Damon, saying: "Now." They look at each other and Jeremy stands up. Jeremy and Bonnie see that Elena's in pain then Bonnie does a spell to take some pain away from her friend. Jeremy comes back to Bonnie and Elena and tells them Katherine had a witch on her side. Bonnie realizes it's Lucy, the mystery woman she got the vibe from, and runs away to find her. Bonnie finds Lucy. She walks away when she sees her, but Bonnie follows her. She tells her her first name and says: "I should've known I'd run into a Bennett." Bonnie wants to know how she knows her. She says she doesn't want to fight her and that she will stop the spell that links Elena to Katherine if she gives her the moonstone. Lucy finally tells her about Katherine: "The bitch saved my life. And now I owe her." She's about to leave, when Bonnie grabs her arm. Lucy senses that Bonnie has the moonstone on her. "Can you feel that?" she then says, "You can trust me. Give it to me. It's OK." Lucy is walking away from the house and Bonnie asks her to wait. She apologizes and makes it pretty clear that she is not more of a fan of vampires than Bonnie is. She asks Lucy how she could know she could trust her. Bonnie has felt it before around family. Lucy says that they're cousins. She says seeing her was a wake-up call, that she had to stop letting vampires control her. She thanks her and leaves. Bonnie asks her to wait again, saying she has so many questions and that she doesn't want to be in the middle of all of this either and asks her how to stay out of it. Lucy says: "Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be." She tells her to take care and that they'll see each other again and finally leaves. Bonnie looks after her. Jeremy walks over to her, saying he's going home and offers her a ride. She sees her face and asks if she's OK. She nods and asks him when he got his driver's license. Jeremy laughs and tells him he's not a kid anymore. She says she'd love a ride home. Throughout the party, Bonnie and Jeremy begin to show feelings for one another. In Rose, Stefan and Jeremy ask Bonnie for help to locate Elena. Using Jeremy's blood and a spell, Bonnie locates Elena, 300 miles away. Bonnie stays at the Gilbert house with Jeremy. She does another spell that draws a lot of energy from her which makes her pass out and that's frightens Jeremy. When Bonnie wakes up, Jeremy offers her a glass of water and Bonnie tells Jeremy that witches also have weaknesses. Jeremy lets Bonnie sleep on his bed till Elena arrives home. When Elena finally arrives home Bonnie gives her a massive hug. In Katerina, Bonnie walks and drops her books outside the school parking lot. Jeremy helps and then asks her if she wanted to play billiard at the grill. Bonnie agrees and then a new guy asks them if they know where the office is. Jeremy introduced Bonnie and himself to the new kid who is named Luka. Jeremy ends up taking Luka up to the office. Bonnie steps into the grill but she can't find Jeremy. Luka and Jonas (Luka's dad) ask Bonnie if she will join them. Jeremy comes and they start playing pool. Bonnie then finds out that Luka's warlock (a male witch) and Jeremy is jealous of Bonnie's attraction to Luka. In The Sacrifice, Bonnie forms a plan to lift the spell from the tomb and temporarily incapacitate Katherine so that Stefan can quickly grab the moonstone, but Jeremy goes ahead with the plan by himself and is captured and fed on by Katherine. He manages to toss the moonstone out of the tomb. This prompted Bonnie to break the seal on the tomb so Stefan could get in and get out, but she wasn't strong enough and passed out. Stefan arrives and pushes Jeremy out safely, but is trapped in it himself. Later, She and Jeremy were at odds over this, and he attempted to kiss her, only to be rejected. Bonnie rejected him because she wants to keep him safe. In By the Light of the Moon in Elena's bedroom, Elena examines the moonstone as Bonnie talks about removing the spell. Elena says Stefan's trapped in the tomb, but Bonnie tells her she’s taking his side in all of this. Jeremy comes in as Bonnie says she needs some coffee and she places the moonstone in her bag before leaving. With nobody around, Elena takes the moonstone and heads downstairs, telling Bonnie she’s going to visit Stefan. Bonnie blocks her, as Jeremy says the moonstone’s gone. Elena reminds her Klaus is coming and she can’t allow him to harm her family and friends. Bonnie later seeks Luka's help to destroy the moonstone; they cast a spell that appears to work, but it is revealed that Luka tricked Bonnie when he hands the moonstone, still intact, over to his father on Elijah's orders. In Daddy Issues, Bonnie doesn't appear much in this episode but Jeremy comforted Bonnie after being confronted by Jonas Martin. When Matt ran into Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie were seen to enjoy each other's company. In Crying Wolf, Untrusting of the Martin Warlocks, Bonnie seeks the help of Caroline and Jeremy to perform a hypnosis spell on Luka in order to get information about the Originals and him and his father's relationship with Elijah. Luka reveals Elijah plans to kill Klaus by making him vulnerable after sacrificing Elena. He also reveals that Klaus has his sister and they want him dead, which is why they are working for Elijah. Later, Jeremy and Bonnie confess their feelings for the other, and share a kiss. In The Dinner Party, Bonnie and Jeremy begin to rekindle their affections for each other, by practicing magic together. Although Jeremy has no magical powers of his own, he continues to support Bonnie and finds her abilities as being very fascinating. Jonas seems to realize the witchcraft of Bonnie on his son, he goes to Elena's house where Jeremy was helping Bonnie to enhance her channeling ability. In anger, he takes away her powers and threatens her that "she'll answer to him if any harm comes to his son". In The House Guest, Stefan and Bonnie try to persuade Jonas and Luka to work with them; however Jonas wants Elijah alive again. Bonnie tells Elena about her relationship with Jeremy and is surprised by her positive response. Jonas shows up at the grill and brings on a massacre by exploding all the lights and setting a fire. Bonnie tries to stop him, but he disables her; Matt tries to help Bonnie and then Caroline, but Jonas stabs him in the neck with a broken bottle. Jeremy tries to comfort Bonnie for losing her powers, but Bonnie tells him that Jonas didn't attack her; he returned her powers and told her how to kill Klaus. In Know Thy Enemy , Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Damon takes them to the site where the witches were burned. Damon knew where it was because he had tried to save Emily. Inside the house Damon finds that he cannot move. His ring then stops working and he begins to burn. He tells Bonnie to help and she closes her eyes and starts muttering a spell. Bonnie tells him that she doesn't think that the witches like him being there. Stefan and Damon realize that Bonnie is their new secret weapon because neither Isobel nor Katherine knew that Bonnie had her powers back and the power of the massacred witches. Bonnie and Jeremy are at Elena's house when Jeremy reads the warning the witches gave to Bonnie and is upset because if Bonnie uses too much power she will die. He asks her how much power she will need to kill an Original and Bonnie tells him that she needs all of it. She tells him that if she dies it was to save Elena, him, and everybody else. In The Last Dance, Bonnie is at the safe house with Elena, Stefan and Damon. Bonnie goes to the school decade dance with Jeremy. Jeremy confronts Bonnie again on why she wants to kill herself for Elena and they are overheard by Damon. Elena and Bonnie follow who they think is Alaric to help him. When Klaus leads them to an empty hallway Elena finally guesses who Alaric really is. When Bonnie notices that Klaus´s plan is to kill her, by provoking her into using too much energy she and Elena flee and bump into Damon. Damon tells Elena to find Stefan and then asks Bonnie if she is willing to do what has to be done to kill Klaus. When Stefan and Elena return they find Damon alone and Bonnie fighting with Klaus. After a few striking blows at Klaus Bonnie sinks to the ground and Stefen and Elena can´t find a pulse. Damon cuts in and tells them to leave and that he would take care of the body, since the sheriff shouldn't find out about it. He takes Bonnie to the house, where she had received her power and she wakes up there and Jeremy promises to stay there with her. At the Salvatore house Elena grieves the loss of Bonnie, when Damon tells her, that if they want a chance to win Klaus must believe Bonnie is dead. So he had planned everything with Bonnie. In The Sun Also Rises, Over at the old witches' house, Jeremy and Bonnie look through the Grimoires to find a way of stopping Elena becoming a vampire. Meanwhile, Elijah, Alaric and Stefan arrive to speak to Bonnie. Elijah explains that the sacrifice will happen in stages - the werewolf will be killed, then the vampire, and then the doppelganger. He says that once Elena dies, the curse will be broken and Klaus will become a hybrid. However, this will also be when Klaus is weakest and Bonnie will be able to deliver him to the brink of death. Elijah says he will finish the job. Inside, Jeremy reveals that he thinks he's found a spell that might help and decides to ask Stefan to bring Jonathan Gilbert's journals for more information. Alaric appears and asks to speak to Jeremy alone. He explains that Jenna has been taken. Upstairs, Bonnie is willing to kill Klaus now to save Jenna, even though it would mean killing herself. However, Stefan refuses and explains that he has a plan - he will offer himself as the vampire instead. Later, Bonnie and John explain that they have a spell that could save Elena. John explains that in Jonathan Gilbert's time, a woman had a sick baby but bound her life force with the child's. When the child died, the mother's life flowed through her and restored the baby's life. John explains that he will not let Elena become the thing he spent his life protecting her against. Bonnie casts the spell on John and Damon, Bonnie and Elijah leave for the sacrifice. Jeremy wants to accompany them, but Bonnie kisses him and casts a spell to make him pass out. Meanwhile, Alaric is furious when he discovers that he is unable to leave the house because of another spell Bonnie has performed to keep him safe. Bonnie then appears where the sacrifice is being held and throws Klaus across the ground. Greta heads over towards them, but Damon breaks her neck. He picks up Elena and pulls the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan tells him to get Elena out of there and reveals he won't leave until Klaus is dead. Bonnie continues to cast the spell and as Klaus is weakened, Elijah approaches him. He starts to kill him, but Klaus croaks that he did not bury the family at sea - the bodies are safe. He promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Bonnie threatens to kill them both if Elijah doesn't slay Klaus, adding that she doesn't care if she dies. However, Elijah apologizes and dashes away before Bonnie could stop him. Bonnie later pays her respect to The Gilbert Family by attending John and Jenna's funeral. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan and Bonnie go to the witches' house and Bonnie explains that she will try to summon Emily. Emily ends up possessing her body and Stefan asks how to heal a werewolf bite. Emily refuses to give him an answer, explaining that there is a natural balance to everything and maybe Damon deserves to die. She does hint that there is a cure, though. Suddenly, Bonnie screams and clutches her head. She explains that the witches don't want her there as she is abusing their power. However, she reveals that she heard them saying that Klaus is key to the cure. Later, Alaric calls Jeremy, who is at the Gone With The Wind screening with Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy admits that Elena went to see Damon and Alaric warns that he's in bad shape and the cops are after him. He advises Jeremy to get Elena somewhere safe if he finds her. Bonnie tells Jeremy to wait behind, but Jeremy refuses, saying that for once they can't stop him from getting involved. Liz arrives and shoots at Damon, but he rushes off quickly and the bullet hits Jeremy. Liz is shocked and, at that moment, Caroline and Bonnie arrive. Bonnie points out that Jeremy's ring won't work because he was hurt by a human, not a supernatural creature. Caroline feeds Jeremy her blood - much to her mother's shock - but it doesn't work. Bonnie realises that she knows what to do and takes him away with Alaric, who has just arrived. Alaric and Bonnie take Jeremy to the witches' house and Bonnie tries to use the power of the old witches to revive Jeremy. She casts a spell but begins to worry as the other witches are angry at her for returning and don't want to help. She says there will be consequences, and Alaric tells her to get them to shut up as Jeremy is just a kid. Bonnie continues to cast the spell but her nose begins to bleed and she sobs. She calls to Emily, begging her to help as she loves Jeremy. However, the candles go out. Bonnie sobs as she believes Jeremy is dead for good, but then he wakes up. Bonnie hugs him and thanks Emily for helping. Later, she calls Caroline, who informs Liz that Jeremy is alive. Jeremy returns home and searches on the internet for "back from the dead". Bonnie speaks to him on webcam and he admits that he feels weird, but Bonnie points out that he has just been brought back from the dead and it's bound to feel strange. She jokes that he can thank her "tomorrow and the next day and the next day". They say good night and Alaric appears, explaining that he's going to head off. However, seeing how Jeremy looks, he decides to stay the night. Jeremy thanks him for everything he has done. However, Alaric teases Jeremy by revealing that he overheard Bonnie's suggestion that he thank her "tomorrow and the next day and the next day". Season Three Relationships 'Sheila 'Grams' Bennett' Bonnie visited her grandma on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her powers she came to her for help. Grams explained the history first and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams knew where she was at and got Stefan to save them both. They wanted Grams to help open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down and because the spell took so much out of her, she died. Bonnie found her body and was devastated, and was gone for a few weeks from school after her funeral. Since then Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously. 'Lucy Bennett' Lucy seemed to be Katherine's friend. She appeared in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She linked Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learned that she can trust Lucy, she handed over the moonstone. Lucy suffocated Katherine after giving Bonnie the moonstone and left town soon after. 'Jeremy Gilbert' Jeremy is Elena's little brother, and recently, he and Bonnie have gotten close. He seems to like her, and they had a heart to heart when she told him she felt like she was alone. He consoled her when she passed out from a very taxing spell. In the Sacrifice episode Jeremy was very worried about Bonnie, and it showed you how much he cares for her. They also nearly kissed but Bonnie backed out. Jeremy appears and says that Luka seems a bit weird, but Bonnie says "He's not weird." Bonnie then receives a message from Damon and her and Jeremy leave to go meet him. Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers make plans for retrieving the moon stone. Bonnie take a picture that belongs to Katherine and turns it to ash so they can blow it on Katherine and knock her out temporarily. Jeremy then steals the ash and leaves by himself so he can get the moon stone. Jeremy is unable to do so and is caught by Katherine and held hostage in the tomb. Bonnie attempts to lower the barrier over the tomb so she can save Jeremy. Bonnie is unable to do so and passes out. She then says that she is not strong enough. Stefan rescues Jeremy from Katherine who is in the tomb, and is trapped himself. Bonnie walks Jeremy home, and asks him why he would do something so stupid. Jeremy says that he wanted to keep her safe. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she stops him and says that she can't. Bonnie walks out on Jeremy, leaving him alone. Physical Description (left), Bonnie in Season Two (right).]] Bonnie is a very pretty and attractive girl (her name means "pretty" or "attractive"), with large almond-shaped green eyes, medium long curly soft-black hair and a light brown flawless complexion. She is African-American in ethnicity. She has captured the interest of Luka Martin and Jeremy Gilbert who eventually became her boyfriend. Her style started off as girlish and playful, but as the series progressed, she has become much more mature, stylish and sophisticated as well as taking a darker tone to it overall. Powers and Abilities #'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. #'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. #'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire. #'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air. #'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water. #'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. #'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. #'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather. #'''Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. #'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. #'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans.(Similar to Compulsion) #'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. #'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. #'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. # Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. hydrokinesis.gif|Hydrokinesis (click for animation) Telekinesis1.gif|Telekinesis (click for animation) telekinesis2.gif|Telekinesis with the hands and eyes (click for animation) Atmokinesis.gif|Atmokinesis (Click for animation) 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. Bonnie used the Bennett Crystal as a talisman for a time. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. The Bennett Talisman is Amber Crystal. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Gallery Season 1 Bonniefire.jpg CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonThanksBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg bonnie benett.jpg bonnie in the woods.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg ehbljk.png Picspam-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11902872-800-600.jpg photo_2_1b57878b27efbdadcf9310cf1985dd0c.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757203-800-335.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757186-800-446.jpg Bonnie-Founder-s-Days-Photos-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-12014411-500-352.jpg Bonnie-Damon-Founder-s-Day-photo-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11768407-500-347.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18856473-500-331.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9131263-1327-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022563-1328-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022532-2000-1333.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924558-800-554.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924527-800-533.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924522-800-562.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11415928-780-585.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-10656144-500-500.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781462-500-333.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781459-500-332.jpg 3-bonnie-caroline.jpg 28723 395535573186 335435933186 3940762 1111148 n.jpg Season 2 Takedownvampire.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Tvdplanb1.jpg Tvdplanb2.jpg|Bonnie helping Caroline pull Stefan out of a vervain filled well. Mas018.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina.jpg Bonnie1.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg Jonas2.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png Bonnie-photo 500x370.jpg Shhhh.gif Bonnie blood.jpg vlcsnap-00044.jpg vlcsnap-00045.jpg vlcsnap-00036.jpg Part 3 Bonnie finds what creature u r.JPG Tumblr l7lwwhLWjZ1qbh01io1 400.png The-Vampire-Diaries-2x11-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-Bonnie-Bennett-Cap-02.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418595-1280-720.jpg Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18015220-500-562.jpg Little-Witch-in-Action-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17693620-500-500.jpg Bonnie-s2-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17040980-500-429.jpg Bonnie-Elena-this-can-t-be-us-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16337606-500-500.gif Bonnie-Caroline-Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16823299-470-466.gif Bonnie xxxx.jpg BB-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16389611-400-345.jpg normal_796.jpg cute-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205699-430-240.gif HG 5.gif Sunrises009.jpg Sunrises008.jpg Sunrises007.jpg Sunrises005.jpg Sunrises002.jpg Bonnie 2.png photo_2_0b4220ada4e6fb245afbb5a5d4fb0624.jpg photo_2_fc0f9b8a001b7b6548bb6f25b7d2afbe.jpg Trivia *In season 1 she didn't appear in ''Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers. *Until now, in season 2, she was only credited, but did not appear on the episodes Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed , The Descent and Klaus. *She is 6th from all 11 credited main characters with the most appearances. *Her grandmother taught her how to be a witch and revealed her lineage. *She was the first witch to be seen in the series. *In the books, Bonnie said to be a descendant of the Druids and also believed to be a psychic. In the series said that she and her family are descendants of the witches of Salem. *In the books, Bonnie controlled by Honoria Fell (premonitions that she does help to know the danger of the power of Damon and Katherine). *In the books, Bonnie has a cousin who teaches her about magical abilities. In the series Bonnie has a grandmother who help with her powers. *She drives a Toyota Prius which was blue in "Pilot" and White in "Friday Night Bites". *Bonnie has interacted with all the main characters so far. Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Bennett Family